My Trip to Rivendell Part Four
by Arabella Thorne
Summary: So, the boat ride down the Bruinen was great, until we got to the picnic and things began to take a strange twist...revolting!!


Sailing down the Bruinen! What could be nicer (All right you prurient minds out there!) Anyway, things are moving right along.in a strange direction.  
  
  
  
  
  
Of course the boathouse was.on the river! Duh. Anyway, it was a mile or so from the House. There were several long slender wooden boats in there with pseudo-swan prows (at least what I could see in the dark by the light of one lantern hanging above the boathouse door).  
  
When everyone was settled, there must have been about 15 of us in 5 boats. I sat in the middle between Fingalan and Dalmara (I think ol' Fingalan has definitely made a conquest here!) and we shoved off. Because I was the weaker race (seriously) the two elves in my boat did the paddling up stream. I was promised I could help when we were going with the current downstream.  
  
You guys, this was so much fun!! It took about an hour and a half to go upstream where they all wanted to turn around and roar down to the Ford. And apparently, there was to be a small picnic once we reached the Ford. It took my breath away, the elves were singing and the moon was coming up and silvering the fast flowing river! It was so refreshing to be out on the water!!  
  
When we finally turned the boats around and let the current carry us, things got more relaxed. I was given a paddle as promised, and because Fingalan manned the other, he gave me directions. Dalmara, trailed a long slender hand in the water, watching Fingalan's every move from right behind him. I thought it was sweet. (and if this kind of attention wouldn't help soften up Fingalan, I don't know what would!). And she especially relaxed when she finally got it through her pretty little head I was no rival.  
  
Soon, the exhilarating boating trip came to an end, and past the Ford, just where the river swings west, we pulled up our boats on the shingled beach. Those kids had planned ahead, and out of the other boats came bottles of mead and baskets of bread and cheese and fruit. Which I can tell you, disappeared pretty quickly.  
  
The group of elves were all spread out on the sand, a couple of small fires were burning and I was leaning back on my elbows staring, enraptured at the night sky, filled with unknown stars and just letting the breeze, the smell of the river and the wonderful sound of Elvish being spoken around me relax me utterly. Of course all the mead I'd had that evening helped too.  
  
I was just about to nod off, when Fingalan, who had wandered off, rejoined me on the sand, nudging me, when he noticed my eyes at half-mast. But instead of getting some sarcastic remark about me being "human," he silently pointed to the edge of darkness where the woods began and I saw a lone elf in dark robes come out and into the light of the fires.  
  
I kind of shrugged thinking one had gone into the woods to answer a call of nature, but glancing at Fingalan's face, I immediately sat up. He was frowning, and the frown deepened as some of the others stood and approached the elf respectfully. Some even bowed slightly. I couldn't imagine who it was, because, it certainly wasn't Lord Elrond.  
  
"Is that someone I should know? Lord Glorfindel, or perhaps one of Lord Elrond's sons?" I was clueless.  
  
"He is neither one of the Lord's sons, nor his advisors."  
  
"Let us watch and see what happens then."  
  
The strange elf came amongst the gathering and put his hand on the heads of some of the elves in passing, or gripped them by the shoulder. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was a politician glad-handing the crowd. He really had my interest now. Luckily, he didn't come over to us, but turned to stand between the two closest fires. He then began speaking in as lovely and modulated voice as I've heard from an elf, Elrond included (and he can just about sway birds from the trees when he wants and has your attention).  
  
I watched Fingalan, hoping he would translate and while watching his face, got a little scared, because he was looking shocked. He glanced at me quickly at one point, and grabbed me, hauling me next to him. Startled, I tried to move away, thinking he was pulling a stunt but in a shocked whisper, while the speaker took a moment to drink from a proffered goblet, Fingalan gave me the gist of what he'd said so far.  
  
"Marie! He, he wants, he wants these, us, to leave Rivendell!" Fingalan hissed in an urgent whisper. "He claims that Lord Elrond's hold on Imladris is weakened and corrupt. He brings up the fact that elves as a whole just inhabit small isolated areas of Middle Earth, hemmed in by Dwarves, humans, hobbits and others. He even uses you and I as examples of his weakness: you a spy for a human group in Minas Tirith who resent the elves, and I a spy (and Garnellin too I suppose) for King Thranduil. If the others leave in protest, he feels, he, HE can take on the mantle of the Lord of Imladris and make Rivendell more, more pure and powerful!! And you and I need to be cast out as needless disruptions."  
  
Poor Fingalan, he was getting the old snow job and he had no idea. "Fingalan, he is full of, of sawdust! He just wants Lord Elrond's position and power (ooops I almost mention Vilya but snapped my mouth closed. Didn't know who was supposed to know that. Maybe everyone did, but I wasn't going to bring it up)"  
  
"Of course Marie, you and I see it because we do not live here. But these elves do, and I fear, from what I have heard tonight as we went down river and what we discussed in the Hall of Fire, they want to take some action. Some kind of grand gesture to let the Lord of Imladris know they are unhappy."  
  
"Oh Fingalan, like Lord Elrond can just have the carpet pulled out from under his feet!"  
  
"But Lord Elrond would also bow to the wishes of his people if enough felt this way."  
  
"This isn't a democracy! More like a benevolent monarchy or something.!"  
  
He didn't understand what I was saying and I just shook my head, frustrated.  
  
"What do you and I, outsiders, know?"  
  
My head was reeling, and not just from the mead (and that definitely didn't help). Elves in revolt! No, not these beautiful ladies and gentlemen? They lived in the land of enchantment here! With one of the wisest, most compassionate beings they could ever encounter. Imladris was supposed to be a refuge and--- I stopped my internal dialogue and snapped my mouth shut. But even the most wonderful of environments could be seen as a prison to those who wanted something more and felt trapped and voiceless. Did they really feel they were trapped by the other peoples of Middle Earth into tiny enclaves?  
  
Naw, wait, they couldn't feel trapped or mis-used could they? And just who was this bozo with the dulcet tones??  
  
"Fingalan, who IS this guy?"  
  
"I do not know where he is from, but his name is Hollasfar.  
  
"All right then-"  
  
Fingalan's eyes widened and then he turned to me, with a slight smile, "Excuse me Marie---"  
  
And I swear, he swept me in his arms and kissed me. Pretty thoroughly.  
  
I was so shocked I just let it happen, but then, my brain kicked back on and I said, pulling away as much as he allowed. "Wha-what are you doing?"  
  
A curtain of his hair fell between us and the fire, catching the flames and shining red-gold. He then pulled away slightly. "Shhh. He is coming this way and I didn't want him seeing our faces---"  
  
"Kissing isn't noticeable?"  
  
He smiled slightly and then hearing footsteps, enfolded me in an embrace again. So, what was I going to do? Slap him? Besides, he kissed really, really well for a teenager. Well, I guess that 856 years is good for something!  
  
And the kiss went on for a few minutes. And I was just about to ask if his intentions were honorable, when he pulled away from me suddenly, glanced over his shoulder and then, grabbing my hand, took me down to one of the boats nearby.  
  
I was just along for the ride, whirling from the kiss. Whew---I was dizzy! But the seriousness of our situation sunk in and I helped push the boat off into the river and jump in quickly. Fingalan grabbed the paddle and took us upstream against the current. I sat there trying to figure out what the heck was happening. Lord Elrond obviously needed to hear about this. And maybe ol' Garnellin too.  
  
I spent the trip back up to the boathouse with my thoughts chasing each other like excited puppies.  
  
When we finally got to the boathouse a sudden scary thought struck me and I got a shiver. "Fingalan, wait, I just had an awful thought. What if those kids tell Hollasfar they know us and---"  
  
"I think we are all right for now. I am not sure the others are convinced by Hollasfar's words. A lot of them tonight seemed to think this was a big lark and an excuse for some fun. We shall just have to be careful."  
  
"All right." I stood feeling a bit awkward. "Well, thanks for taking me on the boat ride, it was, ah, illuminating!"  
  
"Yes, indeed! Until tomorrow." He squeezed my arm and strode off into the dark. I just shook my head and made my way carefully to my room.  
  
I sank on my bed with relief. What a night and a half! I brought a hand up to my mouth. Ooh baby, if Fingalan was any indication, well, elves...rocked! But despite his age, he was still a little young for me.  
  
ANYWAY, I dragged off my dress and flung myself into bed intending to sleep until I was dragged out by my heels.  
  
At least, that was my intention.  
  
Every time I thought I was going to drift off, I started thinking about Hollasfar and it made me feel just a little bit insecure. Why was he using me, and Fingalan, as an excuse for a power play? He better not seek me out.and then I remembered the shadowy form I'd seen the other night. Could that have been Hollasfar??  
  
I sat up. Well, sleep was not going to come. I lit the candle by my bedside (I had gotten the knack of using tinder and flint) and dearly wished for a good piece of cheap fiction. I bet there was a great library here with lovely calligraphic books with neat illustrations.but I didn't read Sindarin, or Quenya or the other Elvish languages. I wondered again if I could ask Lord Elrond for someone's time to teach me at least rudimentary Sindarin. So I could at least be polite. I got out of bed and wandered off to the fountain and dragged my hand through the cold water. But that didn't help either, and I went back to bed, feeling all cranky. Insomnia was the last thing I expected to get here!  
  
I spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. I remember having creepy dreams as well, but no specific images. And as usual with insomnia, I fell asleep just as the sun was rising. Sheesh.  
  
They are not big on clocks here, at least I hadn't seen any. Elrond probably had one or two I'd imagine, or at least a sundial. ANYWAY, I had no idea what time it was when I finally dragged myself out of bed and took a quick bath. I went out immediately towards the dining hall, and then stopped. Oh no, all those elves we were with last night would see me and remember what Hollasfar had discussed. Hm. Well, I guess I'd better be sneaky, and I turned and went back to room, hoping breakfast would get delivered.  
  
With a sigh of relief, I greeted the sight of a covered tray gratefully. And devoured its contents speedily.  
  
I went out I the corridor and blinked at the bright light of the mid- day sun. I guess I had better go find Lord Elrond. Or maybe, better yet, before I get the Lord of Imladris on the warpath, I might ask for advice first.  
  
But where to find Garnellin and how to talk to him without Fingalan nearby?  
  
I decided wandering about, enjoying the day would be all right, and maybe going on a ride would really wake me up.  
  
So I wandered off to the stables and met up with Master Cerwal.  
  
"Good day Master Cerwal, may I ride Belingala?"  
  
I noticed that the stables seemed empty of horses. "A lot of people go out for a ride today?"  
  
"Lord Elrond has business to attend to along the borders of Imladris and will be gone for a few days. He took several elves with him."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well, I'll just go get Belingala then."  
  
He nodded and I went about getting the mare ready to ride. I immediately wondered what Lord Elrond was up to. And now, even more, how could I track down Garnellin?  
  
"Master Cerwal, before I ride off, did Garnellin by any chance go riding today with Fingalan?"  
  
"Yes. But alone. I haven't seen Fingalan today."  
  
"Thanks!" I waved and rode out of the stables thoughtfully. Well, this threw a spanner in the works. No Elrond and the mysterious Garnellin, illusive.  
  
I decide to ride up into the gorge, a direction I'd only taken partially when going up to the sheep station. I found a narrow trail that steadily climbed the rocky walls.  
  
So Belingala and I took a nice leisurely ride to the upper edge of the gorge. I stared off into the Misty Mountains trying to remember what I knew of them: Goblins? Trolls? The big eagles? I shook my head. I certainly needed to brush up on my Middle Earth history!  
  
After finding a meadow with a small stream and enough grass for Belingala, I spread out under a tree and went to sleep, finally.  
  
When I awoke, it was hours later, and the sun was shining through the pines and the meadow was mostly in shade. Belingala stood, one back hoof cocked and her head lowered. It seems both of us enjoyed a nap. Stretching and yawning, I got back on the mare and headed back to Rivendell.  
  
As we took the steep trail down, I smiled and stared sightlessly over Belingala's bobbing head. I was riding back to Rivendell as if it was home! I had a room and could join in on meals and entertainment, and I had met with Elrond and Aragorn! Oh, lord, I really didn't want to return to my world! This was just bliss!  
  
Twilight descended, just as I reached the more level stretch of trail and Belingala and I were ambling unconcernedly back to the stables, when I heard hoof beats behind me. Turning in the saddle, I squinted and then smiled. It was Garnellin.  
  
Seeing no one else around I greeted him cheerfully, "Just the elf I'm looking for! Have you spoke to Fingalan today?"  
  
"No, he took off with a group of elves on foot. Hunting, I believe." "Hm. What I wonder?"  
  
Garnellin gave me a funny look and I just shook my head. "Did Fingalan tell you of our escapade last night?"  
  
"I am afraid everyone knows of your escapade last night. You were hardly, shall we say, discreet."  
  
My turn to look at him funny. "We just went boating, and it was really nice!"  
  
"Ah, just boating. And later?"  
  
He was losing me here and we rode on in silence for a bit, and then, I realized what he was talking about. Thank goodness for the twilight, as I could feel myself blushing: The kiss!  
  
"I am sorry, as far as I know we are both consenting adults and we hardly---"  
  
"I am talking about the meeting."  
  
"Everyone knows about that? I got the impression they were trying to be devious..." Ah, good the kiss wasn't common knowledge. That would be embarrassing!  
  
"Hardly. Elves will talk, especially young ones."  
  
"And Lord Elrond? What does he make of all this?"  
  
"I do not know his thoughts on the matter. He was away early this morning. It is possible he does not know."  
  
"Well, he should! What is up with that Hollasfar elf? Who does he think he is? I can't imagine something like this having any chance of getting past the talking stage. Does Hollasfar have no idea what he is up against? Does he actually think he can just shove Lord Elrond out of the way and step in, neat as you please? He must be on drugs." Garnellin looked at me askance, and I just waved my comment away. I was too wanked up to watch my idioms. "Is he then responsible for hitting both of you on the head?"  
  
"It is possible. But what is more possible is that he has elves willing to do his bidding."  
  
We rode in silence again. I couldn't believe any elf, any SANE elf could actually contemplate trying to replace Lord Elrond as head of Rivendell! He built it, it is his, the very rocks and stones.  
  
"Do you know who Hollasfar is? Where is he from?"  
  
"Yes, I know of him. He is from Mirkwood, from an ancient clan, one whose ancestors were previously rulers of the Great Greenwood, but over an Age ago, they fell into darkness and have sundered themselves from the rest of us. They are not very numerous, but as you can see, they hold a grudge."  
  
"Did Lord Elrond happened to have anything to do with banishing them or something?"  
  
Garnellin looked at me, his expression serious. "Or 'something.'"  
  
"Are you not worried about what Fingalan is up to today? He may be out with those elves from last night!"  
  
Garnellin shook his head, his braided hair flopping over his shoulder. "No, the group he went out with contained Resaldil, the head cook who wanted some game for this evening's meal. He'll be fine."  
  
"Speaking of food, I am famished."  
  
"Well, if the hunters have returned, we should be having dinner soon."  
  
"I haven't had anything to eat since breakfast. Do you think the cooks would mind if---"  
  
Garnellin rode off suddenly, and I sat there blinking at his receding back in surprise. Had I said something wrong? He stopped a moment along the trailside near a large tree.  
  
In a moment he was back and tossed me something. Catching it I smiled: It was an apple. He had one as well and we ate in companionable silence.  
  
That evening, I once again decided to have dinner in my room. I just figured it would be a lot simpler. I was actually kind of worried about what Lord Elrond would do when he found out about this mess. And I was also worried about what Hollasfar had said about Fingalan and I. What a warped mind. But I guess, even here in Middle Earth, it took all kinds. And like I said earlier, passion came make someone do unusual things. But seriously, to contemplate taking over Rivendell! Poor Hollasfar really needed help. But Tolkien never mentioned Elvish psychiatrists!  
  
Anyway, my simple dinner finished, I decide to go out to the rose garden near my room for a little while. Even though I had had little sleep the other night, I wasn't ready to nod off just yet. And I love the smell of roses, and it would be nice to just lie on the grass near the bushes and inhale their sweet heady scents.  
  
I plopped back in the grass and stared at the stars with a smile. Yawning, I closed my eyes, a nightingale sang nearby and softly over the singing, I could hear the rush of water.  
  
I awoke, and it had to be pretty late, as the moon was already westering towards the opposite side of the valley. I got up and stretched, about to go back to my room, when I heard the low murmur of several voices.  
  
Curious, I crossed the lawn and was just about to go up the steps, when I heard Fingalan say sharply "Let me go! You can't do this! Hollasfar is wrong about me and Marie!! We have nothing to do with---" Even I could hear the crack of something hard hitting Fingalan's head and I sank down into the bushes by the stairs. Oho! Hollasfar was making his move!! And taking Fingalan with him!! I better watch my back! But forewarned is forearmed as they say!  
  
Taking a deep breath, I followed the elves. I couldn't leave Fingalan to their tender mercies! 


End file.
